Hele Jaak
HEY•le - MAR•et YAHK Durmstrang (Student) This character belongs to Nymira Hele Maret O. Jaak (Helen Margaret Jack), born on June 27th in Mõisaküla, Estonia, the Pure-blood daughter of Kaija Olev, and Loviise Jaak. Name Etymology Full name: Hele Maret Olev Jaak Nickname(s): Hele Pronunciation: HEY•le - MAR•et Meaning: Hele - Sun ray, shining light Greek, form of Helen Maret - Pearl Greek, form of Margaret Jaak - Supplanter Estonian; form of Jack, Jacob About Hele Hele was brought up with heavy focus on the learning of and then putting into practice everything and anything to do with magic, the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration under the watchful eye of her ema (mother) Kaija. Hele learns almost everything else she knows from her emme (mommy) Loviise, reading, writing, languages, music and art. As a young girl, Hele heard from a neighborhood kid that either her emme or her ema were not who they say they were. When Hele took this information home, unleashing the fact in an argument with Kaija, both women made it vey clear to Hele that they were both her emme. They were the ones who loved her and no one else could say she loved them back. Kaija insisted Aleksander be introduced as Hele's isa (father), to end any future confusion. This backfired, terribly. Hele has always been preferential to her emme Loviise, and distant from her ema Kaija. Knowing who her isa is and the relationship he has to her much loved emme has strained the already fragile relationship between Kaija and Hele. It seems that Hele displays her more bellicose, sarcastic, and aggressive behaviour only to Kaija and the people who have upset her since the revelation. Family Tree •(Unknown) Pure-blood Wizard = William Hayles •Aleksander is Loviise older twin brother •Toomas is 12 weeks older than Hele •Riina and Kaija are second cousins •Laine was adopted by Muggles Native Language: Estonian and Greek Languages Spoken: Estonian, Greek and English Type of Childhood: Happy - Rocky Earliest Memory: Playing with Toomas and Triinu Personality Hele is complex, she is cordial, fair, even witty, until provoked. She has no reason to harm anyone unless provided one. Sensitive, passionate, and moody. She can be very sweet, friendly, even helpful, or more given the right circumstances. A tad hypocritical in her disdain for the knowledge and use of authoritative behavior. She rarely displays the negative traits in her personality without a good excuse. As she hardly provides a reason for such demeanor from herself her theory is seal ei tohiks kunagi olla põhjus, miks ma olen süüdi. Possessions Koit and Eha are shelter cats. When Hele was very, very little her emme Lovisse brought them home as kittens, they were a gift for Hele having heard of their arrival to the animal shelter through a family friend. Koit and Eha received their names because of their fur, they are both Kneazles but Koit's fur is considered Snow Marble. Koit is also the more domesticated of the two he is more sociable, and receptive to positive or negative reinforcement. Eha is still very wild, almost feral. She scratches, bites, and hisses at everyone. She is kind and playfull with Hele and Koit occasionally, usually after being fed or played with. Skills Strengths: Potions, Charms, Art, Music, and Dance Weaknesses: Transfiguration Trivia Gallery Hele Jaak10.JPG Hele Jaak12.JPG Hele Jaak13.JPG Hele Jaak11.JPG Hele Jaak7.JPG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third Years Category:Pure-blood Category:Estonian Category:Greek Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Nymi Category:June Birthday Category:Ash Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Left Handed